tsubakichou_lonely_planetfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumi Ohno
Fumi Ohno (大野 ふみ Ōno Fumi) is a poor second year high school student. Because of her father's debts, she's kicked out of her own home and she has to rely on her own connections to survive, thus she begins her life living with and housekeeping for a writer named Akatsuki Kibikino. Appearance Fumi has mid-long brown hair (a slightly red in covers) that she generally ties it in a small ponytail or a braid and wide green eyes. She usually wears her school's uniform. Personality Fumi is a kind, clumsy, shy, enthusiastic and lonely girl who loves house-working. She is mature for her age and usually finds more interest in cleaning tools than other girls talk. She remained calm when she had to go working by herself until she realized she had feelings for Akatsuki Kibikino. When she is with him or talks about him she is nervous and unsteady. Background When Fumi was little, her mother passed away from breast cancer, leaving her in the care of her father. The absence of her mother made Fumi mature and take responsibilities like cleaning or cooking. Relationships Akatsuki Kibikino Fumi began working as a live-in house maid for Akatsuki as she needed money to repay her father's debts. Akatsuki is taken aback that a young girl has come to work for him when he expected an old and experienced lady to arrive at his door, and spends a few days being doubtful of her skills. At first he believes that she's just a kid, but eventually warms up to her through her kind personality, excellent cooking skills, and care for Akatsuki. While at first apathetic of her existence, he starts to show that he wants to protect her and cares about her a lot, such as when he gave her his room and dragged her out of the hostess bar. He mostly seems to view himself as an "uncle" to her, and one that protects her out of only paternal love. He even told her "I will protect you". He seems to be aware of her situation and wants to help her out to the best of his abilities, seen when he have her approximately 1,000$ to compensate for making her stop working as a hostess. He even offered to pay her more to help her get through her massive debt. In recent chapters, he seems to have formed a jealous side concerning her, like when Gorou Kaneishi was about to kiss her and he stepped in, kissing her on the forehead instead. Although, this may be seen as an act of protection and not one of jealousy. He showed his caring side towards her when he hugged her when she was sad. It is still uncertain at this point if he harbors any feelings other than that of a guardian. Fumi, on the other hand, has very strong feelings for Akatsuki that she describes as "more than love" possibly telling us that she sees him as family. She keeps her feelings secret to him and he seems to be unaware (but he is difficult to read) but she often blushes around him. She fell for him rather fast, and seems to have no intention of making him like her, seeming content in her own feelings. He is an incredibly important person to her and she shows interest in staying as his maid for a long time to come. When they take a trip to Kyoto together, Akatsuki hears Fumi say "I love you, sensei", in her sleep, prompting him to confront her about it. She denies it at first, causing a small rivalry between Gorou and Akatsuki in the process. During the summer fireworks festival, Fumi directly tells Akatsuki that she loves him, which started a new relationship between them as Akatsuki asks her to date him. Isshin Aioi Fumi and Isshin first met as young children during an annual race that Isshin had continually won two years previously. He thought that winning the race for a third time would cause his feuding parents to stay together, but when he lost, he blamed it on Fumi for winning. He kept a grudge towards her all the way until high school, when he was transferred to her class. While she didn't recognize him, Isshin asked for her to take her on a tour around the school. Eventually, he confronted her about the situation, which she barely recalled. He gave up on his grudge after seeing how genuine Fumi is and hearing her situation, both at the time and now. They became close friends soon, and Isshin shows his sympathies towards her parental situation, which she also reciprocates. He knows about her crush on Akatsuki, and does his best to advise her and comfort her when she's sad about him. Currently, he shows no feelings other than friendship. Gorou Gorou is Akatsuki's friend and a kind figure to Fumi. He seems to think that she's a cute/adorable girl but he doesn't have any feelings for her. He likes to tease her and seems to be discovering her feelings for Akatsuki, and seems to notice how he cares about her. He is always kind towards her and acts as a big brother of sorts. During the trip to Kyoto, Gorou learns from Akatsuki that he heard Fumi say "I love you, sensei" but denied it being about Akatsuki. Wanting to trick his friend into admitting he has feelings, Gorou pretends to be interested in Fumi and begins coming around frequently, making Akatsuki very annoyed. At the summer fireworks festival, Gorou leaves the two alone and hopes that one of them will confess. It seems he might have a small crush on Fumi, but thinks that she could be the right one for Akatsuki and wants his friends happiness first. Trivia * Fumi's surname Ohno 'means "big, great" (大) ('o) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). Category:Fumi's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female